


i have seen the rain

by commandont



Series: murder of the storm [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (It has gay hints but it gets gay later i promise), Canon Compliant, M/M, establishing friendship, god idk how to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandont/pseuds/commandont
Summary: i've survived the pain--Early mornings on the war trail often brought about rain, and with the rain new experiences.





	i have seen the rain

**Author's Note:**

> pride month means all my rarepairs are free real estate.
> 
> also i'm so happy this was a tag already shout out to the one author who wrote a good majority of the lon'qhen fics. dude you are the real mvp i'm gonna help you out from now on
> 
> i have really bad anxiety about posting this but yeet
> 
> this is part of the three part series so >:3c stay tuned

Lon'qu wasn't really one to sleep for an extended period of time, so it was uncertain if the rain outside was what caused him to stir, but regardless, it was there when he did wake.

It wasn't pouring down, per say, but it wasn't a light drizzle either. Raindrops hit and exploded like little harmless bombs of water against the fabric of his tent, as he slowly rose to sit, watching the raindrops reflect through the fabric from the early morning sun, a sun that shone to signal it was too early for voices, but too late for owls, with the rain telling him it was too wet to hear a bird's song. Lon'qu reached to his side and grabbed his sword, planning to polish it before going out to train in the rain, something that had become common with the grace of winter walking beside them as they travelled down war's path. Grabbing a cloth from his other side, he unsheathed the blade and laid it gently on his lap, gliding his clothed hand against the metal, against the light rise in the metal to as close to the edge as possible without slicing through the fabric, or the subsequent hand underneath. After his reflection became clearly reflected in the dim light reflecting through the thin walls of the tent, he sheathed it again and placed it aside, untucking his legs from the blanket to reach for his coat.

However, as he covered his head with a hand to stop the drops of rain from soaking his hair, he saw an odd sight, one that caused him to blink once or twice in bewildered confusion, and one her certainly did not expect to see so early in the morning.  
"...Henry?"  
His voice clearly startled the mage, as he turned to face him, his water-heavy cape slapping against his ankles and hair slapping against his face in strands. At first, he looked like he didn't know what to say, but soon, he gave a wave, one that was weak and sheepish in nature. "...Morning?."  
Lon'qu ignored the greeting, quite clearly more concerned with the sight he had seen in front of him - Henry, looking to the sky with the smile on his face, rain soaking his clothes to the skin and his hair to his face, his arms almost open in welcome. Now the boy looked almost ashamed, letting water drip down his face, a smile now absent - which was, arguably, worse than normal, considering he smiled despite his obscenities. “What… are you doing?”  
Again, another moment's hesitation from the mage, before finally, he began to smile again, “...Rain dancing!”  
Lon'qu frowned, unsatisfied with the clear lie. He let out a light sigh and looked away for a moment, watching Henry grip his cape and wrap it around himself in a movement he clearly thought was subtle. He was cold, that much he realized. “...Come inside, before you do more harm than good.”  
“I’m fine!” He tried to flap his cape to demonstrate, but shivered halfway through doing so and wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering. He tried to keep his smile despite this, only causing Lon’qu frown to deepen.  
“...Of course.” He hoped his sarcasm was easily caught, approaching slowly, watching as Henry took a few steps back to match him. He was too stubborn to admit when he was caught with his pants down, so to speak. Before he could utter another objection, Lon’qu took hold of Henry's wrist, walking back to his own tent, the complaints and light tugging of objection nothing more than distractions, as he led Henry inside, out of the rain.

The sun rose higher as they spent time here in Lon'qu's tent, sat around a small fire emanating from a lantern that was, luckily, dry from the short downpour that had now started to lighten up a little, judging by the sounds of the rain against the tent. The swordsman watched Henry try to ring the water out of his cape, as he slowly began to dry by the heat of the lantern, the dim light creating shadows on his face that made his smile through chattering teeth seem all the more forced. He sighed, rather loudly, causing Henry to look up, watching as Lon'qu undid his belt and slowly took his jacket off, handing it to the mage.  
"What’s this for?"  
"...You're shivering. Take it."  
He looked stunned for a moment, before shaking his head lightly, in both denial and refusal. "But I'm not-"  
"Henry."  
He slowly closed his mouth, finding it pointless to spout any objections, taking the jacket from Lon'qu with light fingers and wrapping it around himself. Lon'qu watched as his shivering began to stop, and he curled into himself, knees close to his chest to keep the heat in, clearly uncomfortable with being cold. Henry was almost curling in on himself as time went on, burying his face in the collar of the coat he was given, and for the first time, Lon’qu realised that Henry was relaxed, as his face seemed calmed and neutral - no forced smile from earlier, and no smile from the norm, either.

"...This weather is nothing compared to the conditions in Regna Ferox." This was said after a minute or so of silence, and while Lon’qu was normally not one to start a conversation, some force compelled him to speak. It was odd, but he couldn’t catch himself before he spoke.  
Henry snapped out of his soft, dream-like daze, looking up and tilting his head slightly. "Is it... really that cold over there?"  
"Yes... you have not experienced the cold before now?"  
"No… Plegia is a desert, so of course not.” He gave a light giggle, one that felt genuinely carefree… it was almost scary how different he was now.  
Lon'qu paused for a moment, blinking as he watched the reflection of the lantern's flame dance in Henry’s eyes, which he now noted were a brilliant shade of violet - a sight he, and he doubted any else had, hadn’t seen before now. "...Was that your intent, for your... rain dancing, as you put it?"  
Henry hummed, lightly shaking his head, hair still in damp clumps, even now. "Maybe, I don't... hm, it's odd, but... I guess it's just the thrill of a new thing. ...One day, I'd like to experience things much colder than that."  
...Even though he felt like he was dying, as he put it. Lon'qu raised an eyebrow, and Henry giggled again, his serious aura starting to lift and replacing itself with something much more familiar - an aura of lightness, yet heavy darkness at the same time. He looked up, closing his eyes again, his face growing into a dark smile, one that he wore much more often.  
"It’s strange, isn’t it? But that’s just how it is. ...Say, just how cold is Regna Ferox?”  
“Icy. Much colder than this, as I’ve already said. Snow, blistering storms-”  
“Snowstorms?”  
“...Yes.”  
Henry looked almost excited now, a childlike wonder about him, as his mouth hung open slightly, leaning in closer as if he wouldn’t get to hear the full story from the position he was sat in. “How bad? How bad did they get?”  
“...There was a time where we were locked within the castle walls for a number of days due to the weather. We could not have gotten out a moment too soon - though the Khans are on good terms, I doubt they would have dealt with each other’s company for much longer.”  
“Ooh, right, you’ve got two kings-”  
“Technically speaking, no. One ruler, they fight over it, using a champion to represent the East and West. ...I was representing the West Khan, hence why I-”  
“That’s amazing!” Henry leaned in further still, so much so that Lon’qu had to lean back, his grin wider than it had been before. “You must’ve killed a lot of guys, right?”  
“N… no. Only wounded. Though some have died from their injuries.”  
Henry paused, leaning back a little bit, his smile lessening for a moment. “...Huh. Would’a thought an amazing soldier like you would’a sliced some guys up really good.”  
“...Thank you?”  
“You’re welcome!” His smile returned in full, as he now sat rather content. “...I’d love to come and watch someday. Maybe. If I don’t die in this war, ya know? Luck is fickle and likes to pluck off the best few.”  
The swordsman saw Henry’s arms moving, as he still held onto the coat, wrapping it around himself again, in a movement so small it was doubtful that even Henry himself realised it. “...If we live, I shall take you to Regna Ferox.”  
He gasped a little. “Really?”  
“...Once the Shepards are done with my services, I’m to return to the West Khan’s side. You may join me, if you wish.”  
“Promise?”  
Lon’qu looked over, as Henry had his head tilted to one side, an inquisitive look on his face. “...Yes.”  
Henry grinned, tilting his head to the other side now. "I'll hold you to it. Don't go to the grave without keeping your promise, alright?"  
For a moment, Lon’qu felt himself almost laugh, but he pushed it down again, the unfamiliarity almost shaking him. “You… you have my word, Henry.”  
“Good good! I’ll be looking forward to it!”

After that, the silence hung over the pair, as it soon reached a point where the morning began to stir the other Shepards, and with that Henry took his leave. He gave a light-hearted goodbye, before pushing the tent door open and quickly running back to his own tent, finding that the rain had stopped at some point that neither of them had noticed… forgetting about the coat resting on his shoulders, the length of it almost touching the wet grass under his feet as he sped away to grab his tome for the morning spar. Lon’qu watched him go, feeling as if something new was about to occur - something foreign, along the lines of friendship… or was this just perhaps intrigue, due to Henry’s dubious nature? Once he’d confirmed the dark mage was inside his own quarters, Lon’qu retreated back into his own tent, dwelling on this for a moment before he grabbed his sword as he had before, and stood to his feet. The best way to learn about someone was through combat - this practice was something he was accustomed to. And it would be put to use, as his gaze fell back on Henry, tome in hand, patches of his hair still slightly damp from the rain.


End file.
